


Falling Like Dominoes...

by thiective



Category: Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan | Clamp School Detectives, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Due to me being a crack shipper - this somehow becomes one of my favorite cracks, F/M, Implied Character Death, It's mostly consensual on both parties, M/M, PWP, SubKam still remains my top otp in both x/1999 and trc, Where thie finally writes and post a nsfw, You are seeing this right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiective/pseuds/thiective
Summary: Summary: One-shot. Unbeta. Things after the Promised Day that occurred in Spring seems in a standstill, numbness creeps into bones, but as Nokoru look at Kamui’s face and sees the tinge of fear being abandonment in his violet eyes, it doesn’t stop him for reassuring him he’s not going anywhere.





	Falling Like Dominoes...

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Attempted NC-17, yes it’s smut, meaning sex and I’ll try my best?? You’ve been warned.
> 
> Note: For @nekogoesnyaa, not sure if this is up to your expectations or if you are still on tumblr, and I can’t write a proper nsfw yet so I’ll try to do my best. 
> 
> Extra Note: Nokoru is 19 and Kamui is 15. Later on in this one-shot, Nokoru is 20, while Kamui is 16.

No one knew how Nokoru, of all people, had found Kamui in the wreckage of debris and fallen wires. Kamui isn’t sure how the Chairman had located him either in the aftermath of the final battle. He remembers of the Shinken slicing him open, and his Shinken piercing through a body and puncturing through the lungs and out his back, much to his horror. Blood flows into his mouth that Kamui’s choking on the red liquid, and not far from him laid Fuuma with a peaceful state of bliss on his face, eyes closed. Kamui had tried crawling to him, his fingers hurt and bleed as he pulls himself from the stomach to reach for his best friend. His hand touches a cold one before his vision blackens and he falls into unconsciousness.

The relief of waking up in a familiar hospital is hollow and numb, the aftermath of a victory feels empty as Kamui wakes up a week later and he groans, the light in his eyes too bright and hurt his irises. Just in time to blearily see Nokoru walking into the room and a surprised relief shines in his bright blues eyes, much too intelligent and much too knowledgeable to not accurately guess what happens.

“Kamui-kun, thank goodness you are awake. I’ll get the doctor.” Nokoru said as he was about to leave the room when he hears a croak. The sound is alien, unfamiliar, and Kamui barely realize it's his voice. Fortunately, Nokoru seems to know what he wants and walks closer, takes the water next to him and the teen to sit up. Kamui lets the cold liquid trickles down his throat, trying not to swallow greedily, A shaking hand clasps onto the arm of Nokoru’s expensive suit and pushes the cup of water away, letting it spill on the white blanket and chilling his hospital clothes.

“Kamui-kun, you have to drink. It’s not going to hurt you.” Nokoru said, gently scolding the teen but Kamui shook his head and gripped his suit. He pulls the older blond closer to him.

“Stay.” Kamui said, voice hoarse from little use and heavy with so many emotions that Nokoru didn’t need to figure out or have Subaru’s empathy to understand. The blond man stayed, sits on Kamui’s side of the bed where there’s a space, and gently pulls the small body littered with scars and eyes trying to struggle and hold emotions before breaking down as those emotions become too overwhelming to not cave in and scream or sob.

It’s _not dying_ that’s difficult or _breaking_ a promise that hurts.

It’s _surviving_ and _failing_  to accomplish a wish or save a single soul  _hurts_.

* * *

_1 Month Later_

Living in the Imonoyama mansion was a surprise that Kamui never thought would happen to him. He never thought of anything past that Spring of 1999 when it happens, only following in one track mind of saving the best friend that once he knew. Bandages had come off, leaving behind faint scars that turn white upon healing. Life never works that way, one’s reality break to make room for another. As the price of Kamui’s survival, his view of his reality shatters before him. Screams at nights had Nokoru rushing into the guest bedroom where he stays, dreams of blood stain hands, the dragons dying, and Fuuma dying by his hands. Often, Nokoru stays in his room until he calms down from whichever nightmare that holds on to the teen's mind. Usually, this had left Kamui in feeling embarrassed and guilty for waking Nokoru up. Nokoru waved it off with a gentle smile and said he doesn’t mind, and he would mostly be disappointed with himself if he had left one of his guest in a distressed state and not coming to their aid.

Kamui never thought much about as to why Nokoru word it like that until he bumps into Suoh who raised an eyebrow and suggested for an outing with a cup of coffee.

* * *

_2 Months_

“How are you doing, Shiro-kun?” Suoh asks in that long coat of his and Kamui tries not to frown at the formality of his name. Kamui is still not used to being called formally like that.

“I’m doing good.” That felt like a lie, and Kamui tries not to wince at the look on Suoh’s eyes before sighing.

“Humor me. How are you doing under Nokoru-sama’s care?” The blue haired asks bluntly, and Kamui is nursing a warm styrofoam cup of coffee in his hands. He doesn’t want to grip on the coffee cup too hard and fighting the urge to do so.

“It’s hard not to feel like a burden to Nokoru-san. He’s been so kind to me, even though he doesn’t have powers, he’s doesn’t stop helping people.” Kamui said quietly, embarrassed. Suoh blinks before sighing in fondness.

“That’s good to hear. Taichou never does give up on people he deems precious to him.” Suoh said, and Kamui looks at him in surprise. “Even back in the day, he used to slack off from paperwork, helping the fairer sex whenever they are in trouble. Taichou has full confidence in those that work for him and those that are friends with.” Suoh said fondly, and Kamui couldn’t help but be fascinated by the blue-haired man’s words.

“Did you and Nokoru-san grew up together?” Kamui asks in curiosity, and Suoh snorted.

“He, Akira and I grew up together in the same school you go to during the year of the Promised Day. We were even in the same Student Council back then; he even has a fan back then that states the word for different topics.” Suoh said, and Kamui frowns slightly.

“You said that he helps the fairer sex whenever they are in trouble, right?” Kamui asks and tries not to put in air quotes around ‘fairer sex,’ to which Suoh raises an amused eyebrow, and Kamui withholds a scowl. “I’m the same sex as him though, so how did he find me back then?”

In honestly, Kamui didn’t expect an answer, and perhaps he’ll never will, but Suoh shrugs his shoulders.

“Taichou never does things without reason. Knowing Taichou, this is his way for making up to you and those that fall on the things he couldn’t do during that year.” Suoh said quietly.

* * *

_3 Months_

“I’m sorry for bothering you again.” Kamui said as he curls his hands against Nokoru’s body. He isn’t sure how long he was woken up like this, a horrified scream on his lips and edges of nightmares fading away with Nokoru’s gentle reassurance chasing them away. Was it the 59th time? The 65th? Or was it the 73rd time? Kamui couldn’t recall.

“It’s fine; I don’t mind.” Nokoru said reassuringly, his hand rubbing up and down the teen’s back. Kamui at first didn’t say anything, and he finds his body relaxing to the comforting silence in the room and the steady beat of Nokoru's heart.

“How did you find me?” Kamui asks quietly, and Nokoru hums. “I had a hunch, a guess if you will, in trying to locate where you are.” Nokoru said as he gently strokes Kamui’s back.

“Suoh-san said that you used to help the fairer sex whenever they are in trouble, but I’m not a woman.” Kamui points out, and Nokoru chuckles softly. His voice like a gentle melody, a warm cello.

“Even so, you are important and a guest in my house. It'd be poor manners to me if I failed your late mother and your late aunt.” Nokoru said, and Kamui frowns.

“I’m not a damsel in distress.” Kamui said, slightly annoyed as he pokes at Nokoru’s cheek to which the older blond male laughs.

“I know that.” Kamui wonders if Nokoru does from those words.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

Neither of them is sure how this occurred or who started the first kiss. All either of them knew was Kamui on Nokoru’s lap, hands pressed against his chest, and one kiss is never enough, Nokoru’s hand resting on the small of the teen’s back.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Nokoru said, trying to be more responsible for either of them.

“I don’t care. You aren’t stopping either.” Kamui replies, indicating the hand cradled the back of his head and a slight flush that matches the Chairman’s face.

“They would disapprove.” Nokoru said, and Kamui raises an eyebrow.

“If you are talking about the girls at your school or your staff, you do not know how many rumors are still circulating about you and Suoh-san.” Kamui said with a pout, Nokoru’s jaw unhinges in surprise.

“But Suoh and I...Suoh is already mar...” Nokoru’s voice becomes strangled, a squeak sounded from the embarrassed blond man’s voice box and Kamui blink and coughed to hid his laughter.

“I’m sure many fans will be sorely disappointed to know that ship have never once sailed.” Kamui said with amusement in his voice, and Nokoru tries not to slump against the bed and pout.

“I hope so,” His blue eyes glint at Kamui. “otherwise there will be rumors surrounding my infidelity of betraying Souh to you when’s Souh’s already married.” Nokoru said lightly, and Kamui tries not to blush, never thought to see those blue eyes brightens in mischief.

Somehow to Kamui, it feels oddly pleasing in smacking the back of Nokoru’s head; an ow resounds in the guest bedroom for that comment.

* * *

_5 Weeks_

It felt strangely comfortable in doing the make outs where there are no prying eyes or when neither is under constant watch. Kamui always finds himself pressed up against a wall or a door, and kissed breathlessly. The blond’s hands running lightly over his clothes, never going under the skin. Kamui couldn’t understand as to what explains his attraction to the sole heir of the Imonoyama empire.

Perhaps it was the man’s compassion or his kindness that reminds Kamui of the Subaru who he used to be before that fateful day on Rainbow Bridge and leaving behind a man who has given up.

Perhaps it was his charisma that attracted Kamui to him, the warmth in being this man’s company that feels reassuring and strong.

It could also be his sincerity and being whole is what seals the deal as to why Kamui begins to crave more, wants more in something to feel _tangible_ and healthy.

* * *

_6 Weeks_

Pinned underneath as the mattress groans under the weight, Kamui arches into Nokoru’s body above him. Lips devouring his giving a heady feeling of dizziness and lungs burning for air in being kissed senseless.

Small breathy moans answered the silence in asking for more from him, hands nimbly unbuttoning his uniform shirt after the tie was first to go. Nokoru only manages to first few buttons off before tugging the button up shirt of the teen’s head, and the blond man’s mouth goes _impossibly_ dry like the Sahara’s desert at seeing the scars littered over Kamui’s body, but it makes him no less beautiful.

“I still wish I could still help all of you more back then.” Nokoru whispers as he thumbs the scars, and Kamui shiver’s at the gentleness at the touch.

“I wouldn’t want you to be involved. It would be too dangerous for you to join.” Kamui said, eyes looking far too old than what an average teen should have. Nokoru frowns before gently cradling Kamui’s chin.

“You are not there anymore, Kamui-kun...” Nokoru said quietly and kissed the teen’s cheek. “I still wish I could help more so you could share your pain and that burden with me.’ Nokoru said, and he kisses Kamui’s forehead.

“...you don’t understand, I didn’t want you there just because I didn’t want you involved.” Kamui swallows, a lump lodged in his throat. “ _I_ didn’t want you there because I don’t want to imagine you dead before I could save you, just like I couldn’t get to Daisuke in time.” The violet-eyed teen said, and Nokoru moves away to look at Kamui more clearly.

Things after the Promised Day that occurred in Spring seems in a standstill, numbness creeps into bones, but as Nokoru look at Kamui’s face and sees the tinge of fear being abandonment in his violet eyes, it doesn’t stop him for reassuring him he’s not going anywhere. It's mixed with another sort of fear, of waking up and finding himself in the past where Fuuma is alive and standing tall as the Dragon of Earth’s Kamui, the Shinken in his hand and every one of his comrade is on the ground, bleeding and close to death’s door.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Nokoru said as he places a reassuring kiss on Kamui’s forehead. On the eyelids, nose, cheek, before then finally on the lips. “I promise, I won’t leave your side. You have my word, Kamui-kun.” The Chairman’s words whisper gently on the lips, Kamui’s hands scrambled to take off the tie, unbutton the shirt impatiently until he manages to undo all of them and slide the white shirt off the man’s shoulders. Suddenly there was skin to touch, the beginning of a rising temperature under his fingertips, to feel the moisture of sweat forming.

Hips grinding through the pants and feeling each other arousal, Kamui threw his head back with a pleasured moan as Nokoru’s lips latched onto his neck, kissing its way down and leaving a few nips below the collars of his uniform lapel. An inhaled gasp drawn from the teen’s lips when fingers found his nipples, harden and erect. The Imonoyama heir’s fingers roll them in between his fingers, pulling them slightly and pinching them gently that sends the right amount of need in Kamui that tears a breathy moan from his lips.

Whispered names and erotic moans fill the guest bedroom like an enticing chorus, and Kamui has to swallow back a scream when lips closed around one of his nipples and suckled on it. His fingers are woven in the blond's hair, keeping his head there as the man's tongue and teeth plays with the sensitive nub experimentally.

"I've never done this before." Kamui admits embarrassed and soft, Nokoru stops and let's go of the nub with a final hard lick and drawing a whimper from the smaller male before he presses his lips to Kamui's. 

"Do you want to stop? It's ok if you want to." Nokoru murmurs against Kamui's lips. "I too, have never done this before, so we are on equal ground." That answers surprise Kamui a bit.

"You've never? I thought that since you are..." Nokoru cracks a wryly smile at Kamui's words. "young, handsome, rich, famous and intelligent? I might as well have an arm candy around my arm, right?" Nokoru finishes those words and Kamui winced. Nokoru snorted. 

"It's fine to assume that, most people do except for those that know me personally. That's what I care for the most." Nokoru said softly, honesty woven in the man's voice. "However I'm not like that. If I were, I wouldn't be here with you, right?" Nokoru said gently and Kamui blushes, the teen licks his lips. The blond's blue eyes follow the pink muscles, watching it as it applies moisture on what Kamui might feel to be dry lips until they glisten.

"That's true." Kamui said with a small smile that it makes Nokoru's heart thud at looking at it. The warmth in that little smile, no matter how small it is, it's beautiful and warm.

"I...want to try," Kamui concludes after a few minutes of thinking. "maybe by then I'll know what being  _wanted_ or  _belonged_ is." Kamui said, and Nokoru's thumb traces the wet bottom lip, blue eyes darken to cerulean blue, darting from Kamu's eyes to his lips before back. 

"If you want me to stop, I'll stop if you tell me to. Just say the word, and I will." Nokoru said with an edge of sincerity in his voice, and Kamui looks at him and nods. Thumb is moving away to caressing Kamui's cheek, both of their eyes closed when lips touched. The gentleness of one's dance differ from all the kisses they've shared, gently pushing Kamui back and crawling on top of him, Nokoru's hands trail down the smaller male's chest, Gently tracing every scar, reverently with respect as if relieved that Kamui is here today.

Tangled limbs, hands search searching for lube until they find one. Zipper toyed and zipped open after the pants button is undone and the belt unhooked. Pants and boxers fell into a heap on the ground next to the bed. Everything fell like dominoes from there on. Heated skin against heated skin, slick fingers wrapped around both of their harden erections and pumps. Kamui's hands find purchase on Nokoru's shoulders and nails dig in when a slick finger slowly enters inside of him, walls closing in on the probing finger and Nokoru stills and looks at Kamui for any sign of discomfort or regret. There isn't any.

"Fuck,  _move_ already!" Kamui groans needily, and Nokoru smiles sultry before doing just that. Crook his finger inside of him just right that has Kamui letting out a choked moan and Nokoru pump his finger in, knuckle deep. The second slick finger joins the first, stretching and scissoring that has Kamui arching his back elegantly; needy whimpers sprung from his voice box as they brush a spot that got Kamui's body to seize up.

"Oh god." Kamui moans, and Nokoru looks at him in concern.

"Are you ok?" At the concern, Kamui nods, his face flushed and painfully aroused.

"Yes, I just  _ah!_ " Kamui shifted his hips and rocks into the still fingers inside of him, chest heaving in exertion. "m, more please." Nokoru blink before smiling softly, it must have hurt Kamui's pride in resorting to begging during this.

Fingers thrusting into Kamui, lighting up his nerves and he practically writhes on the bed as more pleasure pumps into him. Nokoru's cock steadily hardens at seeing how painfully turned on Kamui is now in comparison to a few minutes ago. The blond isn't the type to take one's virginity unless the other asks for it, wants for it to happen. He adds the slick third finger in, and a long, drawn-out pleasure moan spills out of Kamui's throat.

"Condom, now. I need  _oh!"_   Words dripped in pleasure from Kamui's lips, eyes rolling back as pleasure assaults him internally, and the automatic response is near tempting for Nokoru to say 'as you wish,' but he isn't sure how taboo it was for Kamui. That word itself feels more of broken glass that Nokoru doesn't have the heart to inflict it upon Kamui.

"If that's what you want, Kamui-kun." A deeper voice, resounded from Nokoru's voice, surprises the blond himself and Kamui. Never the less, Nokoru rips the small square wrapper open, takes the condom and wraps it around him. Lubing up the condom, Nokoru guides his cock to Kamui's entrance. He intertwines one of his hands with the teen, surprising Kamui with the action. Nokoru's eyes soften, and he leans down and kisses Kamui, long and intimate, tongue slipping into twine and dance and slowly growing hotter.

Breaking the kiss, he rests his forehead on Kamui's. The blond's breath is fanning the teen's lips. It surprises the Chairman for how small Kamui is below despite the power he wields and how there is a mixture of masculinity in the teen's features despite being granted to be a little on the feminine side.

"I don't want to hurt you, let me know if it gets too much for you, ok 'Kamui'?" Kamui has to blink a couple of times to realize that's perhaps the first time Nokoru ever calls Kamui by his name without any honorific that follows after it. The teen swallows inaudibly at finally seeing the  _size_ of the blond's length. It's long and thick despite being wrapped in a condom and lubed up. A small trickle of fear rose but was ruthlessly squished down.

"I will, as long as you allow me to call you 'Nokoru' behind closed doors." Kamui said, and the answering smile from the blond is sweet, sincere and gorgeous. The blond slides himself in, and heat engulfs him and Nokoru groans as he inches his way in slowly. Kamui is tight, tight as a violin string strung tight. His walls clenching on him, and Nokoru grits his teeth and waits for Kamui to adjust to his size.

His lover's cock stretches him, impossibly big and Kamui himself couldn't believe that he could fit when it went all the way inside, going deeper in him. The initial pain surprises him, but it's nothing compared to the white-hot betrayal of the numbed shock of going through him when Fuuma decapitated Kotori. Breathing through his nose, Kamui wraps a leg around Nokoru's slim waist, and his vision nearly sees stars when the cock slides in deeper.

"More, fucking move _now_!" At the sound of Kamui's command, Nokoru  _moves_ , driving his length in and almost out of Kamui. The blond male groans as Kamui's walls clenches around him, giving him the right amount of pressure around his cock. Hefting the other leg around his waist, Nokoru's remaining hand intertwines with Kamui's other hand. Hands squeezing each other until they are knuckle white from the waves of pleasure going through them, one after another. 

As soon as the high is close, their bodies move in sync with frenzy and desperate pleasure, seeking sweet relief in each other's arms. Focusing on each other and not the world outside of the house or the guest bedroom. They reach that high with a cry of each other's names, intense orgasms crash through them and threatening to drown them in the sea of lingering pleasure. Pulling out, Kamui let's out a whimper as Nokoru unsteadily walks and takes off the condom and throws it into the trash bin before paddling back into the bed. The blanket and the covets had bunched up to the edge and Nokoru climbs into bed before bringing the sheets up. As the promised he made with Kamui, he tucks the both of them in and pulls Kamui in close before sleep takes them. 

* * *

It was a few hours later that Nokoru wakes up to a wet heat enveloping around his cock, holding his hips steadily still and a string of moans sounded from his lips. The damp heat abruptly retracts and from the depths of the blanket, crawls out Kamui with a shy expression and laying on top of his body.

"Hey," Kamui said uncertainly, and Nokoru quirks up a smile. 

"Hello to you too." The blond said, and Kamui chews his lip before deciding to say the words on his mind.

"If it's alright with you, can I do you before you go to work and I return to school?" Nokoru blinks and smiles, and a little sadden that whatever he and Kamui have will end soon.

"That's fine," Nokoru said, and Kamui swallows before saying the next few words.

"Also, can I stay with _you_?" Kamui asks, sincerity mixed with uncertainty, and Nokoru couldn't help, but his blue eyes widen.

"You...want to stay with _me_?" Nokoru asks, echoing Kamui's question to which the teen nods embarrassed. The blond wraps his arms around the teen into a tight hug.

"Yes, yes! Of course, I want  _you_ to stay with me!" Nokoru said, and joy can be heard visibly in the Chairman's voice as bright as the blue sky and the violet eyes.

The returning smile on Kamui's face makes the reply all the more worthwhile. 

 


End file.
